


I Hate Lying To You

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [10]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Alfred is done with all the bull, Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the tenth line, technically tenth but actually seventh hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."I hate it when you lie"





	I Hate Lying To You

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO I MADE THIS REALLY ANGSTY  
> AND I PROBABLY HAVE A LOT OF TYPOS  
> THANK YOU READING MY TRASH  
> xxx

_I hate the way you lie_

* * *

I paid the driver and got out of his cab. Once the sharp breeze hit my skin, I turned heavenward and internally thanked myself for wearing my black, waterproof coat. I punched the code on the buttons which would open the gate and strutted towards the manor's front door, all the while holding a medium sized paper bag that contained precious cargo. When I arrived in front of the tall, wooden door, I was supposed to knock but instead, the door automatically opened revealing a clean cut and fine suited man who looked quite pleased to see me.

"Alfred, is-" "Master Wayne has not returned yet." the aged, silver haired man spoke with a nod and pursed lips. "Oh, should I-" "No please, come in, come in." the man smiled politely and moved to the side to allow me to enter. "Let me help you with that." Alfred reached out for the brown paper bag I held on to.

Though I was to protest, he had already gotten it from me, so I instead sighed, "Alfred, these limbs are meant for working you know." The man chuckled, "Ah my dear, without you to give me work, I would be quite useless."

I pursed my lips at his _joke_ but nodded in disagreement, "Alfred, you are the most important person here."

He smirked, "I beg to differ, madam, after all _you_ are here to brighten up the manor's gloom."

I smiled at his words. Upon inspection, Alfred then went off to place the bag in the kitchen as it did contain Bruce's favorite desert: chocolate cream cheese cake. I went to the living room, removing my coat and hanging it on a coat rack. I observed the infinitely organized room. Everything about it seemed so distant because of the lack of mess, as if no one at all even stepped foot in here.

"Would you like something to drink, my dear?" Alfred asked making me turn to the arch behind me and speak to the man across the other room, "Would it be terrible if I asked for tea?"

"Not at all," I knew in this moment, Alfred was smiling, _"More milk, no sugar?"_

I smiled, "More milk, no sugar."

 

I sat myself down on the sofa, crossing my legs and pulling out my phone.

_To Bruce: Are you still at work?_

I huffed and waited for a reply. At this point, Alfred walked in with a tray which had a pot and two cups of tea, and biscuits. I chuckled at this and he knowingly raised his brows, "One cannot drink tea without biscuits, my dear." I laughed softly but agreed.

I got the tea cup meant for me and took a sip. "Madam," I turned to Alfred, "may I ask you something?"

I smiled, "Ah, I haven't been interviewed in weeks. Yes, well, I'm wearing Elie Saab," I motioned to my yellow dress, "and Jimmy Choo," I kicked a leg up to flaunt my blue pumps, "and yes, I did enjoy New York fashion week." I joked around, making Alfred who seemed a little tense, relax. "No, but please, ask away, Alfred." I spoke to the man who sat next to me.

He smiled softly then turned to his cup. "You must know by now how much you mean to Bruce, how much you have changed in him for the better." He turned to me and clenched his jaw, "Before you, he obsessed about..." he sighed, "... _dark_ and _unimaginable_ things, but now, I see behind his eyes a glimmer of hope when he thinks of you."

I bit my lip at the kind words and took another sip of my drink. "You must also know that he is a private man but what you might not know is that he still has much secrets to reveal about himself than you think." My lips parted and eyebrows knit at this admission. Alfred sighed and placed his tea down, "Now, please don't misunderstand me. I'm **not** telling you this so you'd change your mind about Bruce; I could never live with myself if that's what ends up happening. But I've grown to care about your well being as much as I always have with him, and I fear that when he finally does open these secrets up to you, _well..._ you've surprised me more than once so I cannot really say what I expect to happen, but I happen to have thought of the so worst which is why I am preparing you now."

"Alfred, what kind of secret... is he keeping?" I muttered under my breath, feeling my heart thump rapidly as I thought of all sorts of scenarios.

The man looked devastated and huffed, "I apologize for unsettling you but I am in no position to tell. Besides, it would be best for everyone if you heard the words from him."

I gulped, turning to my rippling cup of tea just before I set it down. _"Is it..."_ I started but couldn't bare to speal aloud...  _infidelity_ because I didn't want it to be true. In this moment, my phone buzzed on the coffee table I had placed it upon.

_From Bruce: Yes._

I turned back to Alfred, _"Is it why he's so busy?"_ I mumbled reluctantly. He nodded slowly much to my dismay. I licked my lips and huffed in frustration. Upon catching my reaction, Alfred's eyes widened just as I stood from where I sat. He quickly blurted out, "Madam, I assure you it is not what you think it is. He is--" "Alfred, is my suit ready? I need to-" a separate voice called out, followed by a figure of a tall man in a black trench coat. He looked at me, a bit of surprise written across his face. I crossed my arms in betrayal for he had replied to me confirmed he was supposedly at work.

"Is _this_ what you meant by _still at work,_ Bruce?" I spoke, defensive.

He looked at me, a little caught off guard, and placed his hands on his hips. "How long have you been here?"

I blinked, "Do you usually come home this late?"

"Alfred, what were you two talking about?" He spoke, as we continuously avoided each other's question. We both turned to the old man who seemed impossibly tired. _"I think you should tell her, sir."_

My eyes snapped over to Bruce, who then sighed and palmed his eyes.

"What is he talking about?" I questioned Bruce about what Alfred spoke of. The dark haired man turned to me and I walked around the sofa, moving closer to him. "I know you have a lot on your chest, I know you like to keep to yourself, and I respect that, but this ordeal, _whatever this is,_ is starting to scare me." I whispered trailing off.

He chuckled, "What? _What ordeal?_  What are you scared of?!"

"I'm scared of a lot of things, but I'm _not_ scared of the truth."

"And what? What do expect I say?"

"The truth, Bruce." My breath hitched.

 

We looked at each other for a long painful while and I was so entrance in silence, I didn't expect anyone would break it. _"Master Wayne."_ Alfred called out causing Bruce to move from his statuesque position and stuff his hands in his pockets. "Alright then," he cleared his throat. "Fine." He watered his lips.

 _"I..."_ he spoke, unable to meet me eye to eye. "I haven't been completely honest with you." I clenched my jaw upon hearing that. "I haven't been honest _at all,"_ he added.

Bruce clenched his jaw and looked me dead in the eyes, "You **aren't** the only one." I felt the air in my lungs dissppesr and my world crash around me as I heared those words. Alfred's eyes widened, "Master Wayne-" _"How_ long?" I barely spoke. Alfred turned to me, calling my name out so I'd turn to him. I couldn't, I simply looked at the floor.

" _You've **never** been the only one **from the start**."_

My heart clenched at these words that hurt worse than a stab on the back. _"MASTER WAY-"_ "I never gave myself to you fully; even when I said I did, I was thinking of someone else..."

 _" **BRUCE!** "_ Alfred's voice boomed out, the last thing I needed to hear to allow tears of shame fall from my eyes. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground as I decidedly walked off to leave the place for good. I pushed passed the butcher, I felt as if my soul was being pulled down. I almost lost my balance. _Damn you, Jimmy Choo._

"I never got to say my question. I ask you now, _how much do you love him?"_ Alfred shouted, making me freeze solid where I stood. The question made my tears heavier and I felt my throat constrict. I blinked rapidly at the treacherous words, and more and more tears fell from my eyes. I licked the saltiness on my lips and muttered, _"Enough that this kills me."_ I pathetically whimpered through my thick saliva.

"And you, Bruce?" the man spoke, making my heart stop. I wanted to laugh, to lose control, to wreak havoc, to break down, and to just disappear at this moment. I stood there waiting for an answer. Alfred stood there as well, hoping to hear some sort of words from the man who I tore my heart to.  _"Bruce..."_ Alfred urged softly. I chuckled bitterly at the sound and clenched my jaw, hoping in vain to hear whatever was to be said. I should've known he wouldn't say anything. Biting my lip to hold in a sob, I got my coat and exited the place. "Miss-- _Wait_ , don't-" Alfred tried to call, but I had already gone with the wind at this point.

 

Bruce whinced at the new found absence and Alfred charged at him with a look of fury. _"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH?"_ The older man gripped the younger man's suit. "INSTEAD OF TELLING HER OF YOUR NIGHT JOB YOU HAD TO USE IT AS A DOUBLE EDGED SWORD AND MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A FILTHY WHORE!"

Bruce chuckled in bitter amusement over his butler's colorful remark and the silver haired man found great annoyance in that. Alfred pushed the man away as he composed himself. He turned to his young master and nodded in disagreement, _"Why_ did you do that?"

"Because I'd rather have her leave me because she thought me a cheater than have her leave me because she was afraid."

Alfred scoffed, _"You fool._ Do you honestly think that she'd do that?"

Bruce looked him in the eyes, "I don't _need_ to think," he gripped his hands which were still in his pockets, "she's told me how she feels about _the batman_ before."

"And you think she'd leave you _because you put criminals in prison."_

"She'd leave me because _I **can**_."

Alfred scoffed once more, "You would've never known what she'd do unless you tried. She's surprised us both more than once."

"I can't Alfred," Bruce huffed like a wounded child. _"And why **can't** you, Master Wayne?"_ the man taunted.

"Because... I _can't_ love her, but I  do," he gulped and pulled out a black object from his pocket, _"enough to let her go."_ He opened the box and looked upon the diamond ring that he engineered to the likeness of his woman's perfection.

Alfred laughed dryly and sighed in disappointment as he met his foolish master eye to eye, "You know the thing about people who justify hurting those they care about out of love, is that, _mostly,_ they're just too cowardly to take the difficult road. I hope you regret your desicion enough that you grow the spine to fix the beautiful thing you had broken." The old man walked pass him,  calling out he needed to run some _extremely_ long errands and that he'd come back tomorrow morning as he left in haste.

Bruce didn't care, and that made his feel twice as guilty. He dropped the still opened box of jewelry weakly on the floor and walked off wherever his legs took him. He peeled his coat off, dropping it wherever it wanted to land on the floor and found himself in the kitchen where a certain paper bag caught his eye. He didn't need to open it to know what it was, the woman present before bought these a lot because she was considerate like that. Still, Bruce tore the paper and opened the box, finding that the item inside stabbed his chest deeper than any sword could.

**To My Love, _With_ Love**

He screamed all the essence out of his lungs as he flung the innocent object that had those horrible words across the room. He destroyed whatever dared to be in front of him at the moment, in the end, leaving the room looking like a tornado paid a visit. He heaved, unbottoning his shirt and felt tears roll down his face. _"This is your fault_ ," he muttered, "Own up to it, Bruce."


End file.
